Conflict continues
by LoversOnTheRise
Summary: This is the story about Ema and her life with her brothers after she found out she is adopted and after the last episode. After Ema told all of them her true feelings not knowing they would fall in love with her even more. Her eyes where opened after Hikaru told her that what she had done had stured up the boys emotions and that the real competition had started.
1. Chapter 1

Conflict continues

Chapter 1

It's been 4 years since me and Yusuke went of to college. We had a lot of fun and bonded as siblings. We became best friends and I can see he had grew past the feelings he had for me. I mean it is obvious, he has a girlfriend since our second year here. I'm so happy for him and im glad he had found love. His girlfriend lives a town next to ours and they can see each other now and then but we are returning home without her. We are in the bus and we are talking about everyone and how we missed them. We had visits but they where brief and not everyone could come, so I called Masaomi to gather everyone for our return so we could catch up on what is going on in our lives. I don't have a boyfriend, nor I want one at the moment I'm just happy I finished college.

Yusuke POV

I'm so happy Ema and I are coming home but i'm sad that I won't see Layne for few weeks. She is my girlfriend. I thought I would never get over Ema but I did. Now, we are closer than ever and we grew a lot as people and bonded as siblings. I now consider her as a real family member. I can't wait to see everyone, I missed them all so much.

Ema POV

I dozed off and when I woke up we were arriving at the bus stop. Yusuke started to shake me so I jumped off my sit and hit my head.

"You idiot, you scared me!" I screamed at him. He started laughing at me and the hole bus stared at me until the driver said we needed to leave the bus. In front of the bus we had a welcome party of two. Ukyo and Kaname were waiting to take our bags and drive us home. In the car Kaname asked me how old I was now. I told him that I'm 20.

"So your legal now?" He smirked at me.

"You can say that but not for you." I sad with a fake smile. He got the hint and stopped. Ukyo started asking us about the experience and Kaname teased Yusuke about his new girlfriend and whispered something a thought was 'one less to compete against'. We arrived at the house and nostalgia hit me like a brick when I saw the house and the yard in front of it. I could not wait to see everyone. When we came inside no one was there. A smile on my face had slipped into a frown and my lit up eyes had dimmed down. I saw that Yusuke felt the same way. I was sad that no one was here when suddenly I hear behind us a loud "SURPRISE!", we turn around and everyone was there. Masaomi, Ukyo, Kaname, Hikaru as a man, Tsubaki, Azusa And Natsume, Louis, Subaru and Iori, Wataru even Fuuto was there.

After a long chatting party we had dinner made by Ukyo of cores. It was delicious I missed his cooking. I missed the atmosphere that was present when we were all together. Everyone looks more mature and grown up even Wataru and Fuuto. Well that is expected since they wataru now has 14 and Fuuto 19. We finished diner and everyone went into their rooms. I opened the door of my room and suddenly I couldn't see anything, it was pitch dark. I wanted to panic but when I touched my face I realized that Juli was hugging my head. I peeled him off and hugged him hard. He squealed and I let go. He started asking questions about my college experience and my love life. He fell asleep in the middle of a sentence. I couldn't sleep so I went to the living room. I sat on the couch and stared out the window thinking about everyone and how much I missed them. As I was about to doze off I see a shadow in front of me. Its Tsubaki.

"Can't sleep either?" I asked him with a grin on my face.

"No, I was to excided to see you and Yusuke so I couldn't fall asleep. What's your excuse?"

"Same, excitement, but from seeing all of you at the same time and place. I've missed you all."

"All equally? I could have svared that I would be missed the most. I guess I was wrong." He said with a smile. I guess they haven't moved on after 4 years that I was gone.

"I thought you would move on."

"Like I said I will love you forever, I never say anything that I don't mean aspetaly when it is as big as that."

We moved pass that subject and talked a little longer before I fell asleep in the middle of our conversation.

 **That is it for chapter one I hope you enjoyed it. I can't wait to see what will happen next in the brother house. This is my firs fanfiction so be gentle.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ow!" I woke up to a painful scratch on my leg. It was Juli. I was in my room.

"Wake up sleepy head." Juli said as if I were late to something.

"what's going on?" I asked as I was getting up.

"You're late for breakfast silly."

That's right I had to make breakfast for the boys. I put on some clothes and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and brush my hair. I started putting it in a side braid. I went to the kitchen and no one was there yet. I started preparing breakfast when I heard a loud sound from upstairs. I looked at the stairs and saw Azusa at the middle sitting on the steps.

"What happened?"

"I tripped over someone's slippers. I bet they are Yusuke's, he always leaves his stuff everywhere."

I chuckled. "Are you ok Azusa?"

"Yes I'm fine, I guess this is amusing for you." But as he tried to be Sirius he started laughing with me. I went back to the kitchen a continued to cook. I made them omelets and a salad, made some orange juice. Azusa helped me set the table before everyone was up. Apparently guys who lived in their own apartments slept here for the night so I had to put some extra plates. We ate and those who didn't live here anymore left. I didn't know most of them moved out so the ones living here were just Wataru, Futo, Yusuke, Iori,Azusa, Tsubaki and I. Half of them has moved out.

I started to clean up when I heard "Want some help?" behind me. It was Tsubaki. He had a pleasant smile on his face.

"I wouldn't mind help. Thank you."

"No problem. I'll help with anything you need." He said with a weird expression on his face.

"How is voice acting going for you and Azusa?"

"It's great. I'm doing the third season of that anime I was doing when you and Yusuke left. And I still do voices for video games, and Azusa is doing great, he signed a contract with a big anime company so he is doing voices for them and is in a lot of anime."

"Oh, that's very nice to hear that you're both doing well." I am very proud of them."And how is Natsume doing, is he still making games?"

"Yeah, he is doing great, just relised a game, I'm voicing one of the charakters. I bet you will play it just for my voice."

"Tsubaki, contain your excitement please."

We cleaned up and went to our rooms. As I was about to burry myself in my pillow I hear the doorbell ring. 'Who is now" I thought to myself. I went to the door only to see Azusa staring down at me, man he got tall, they all did.

"Azusa? Is something the matter?"

"No, no. I just wanted to see how you were and all, we didn't get to talk a lot last night."

"Oh, come in, sit." I added a chair in the corner of my room just to be safe when one of them comes in, Juli is right I need to be more careful around these boys. Azusa sat in the chair and I sat on the bed.

"Sooo, ii wanted to ask you something." He said a little bit shy.

"What do you want to ask me?" I was curious what he wanted to ask me.

"Err… I was… I-I was wondering…" He looked like he was about to ask me for a kidney.

"Azusa what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing, I just… You know most of us haven't moved on. I mean we haven't stopped loving you." He blushed as he finished the sentence.

"Oh." I wasn't surprised but why did he had to go out and say that. I thought if we didn't talk about it would go away. "Um, I know but I don't know what to say to you."

He cringed and blushed. I didn't know what to say. In a blink of an I he was in front of me on his knees hugging me. My head was on his shoulder and his head was next to my neck.

"I will always love you. Only when I would stop is when you made up your mind and chose one of my brothers instead of me." He kissed me in the forehead and left. I was in shock, I had no idea what had happened. So, what I can understand is that if I choose one of the brothers the others would back of. Or is it just Azusa's attitude. I drowned in my bed and fell asleep.

I woke up to a sound of the front door doorbell. I got up but the ringing had stopped. Fuuto came into my room like a maniac without knocking and just dragged me out of my room.

"There is someone at the door for you."

At the entrance was a tall girl, well a woman, with long dark brown hair, green eyes, she had a perfect figure, and a little bit bigger chest. She was in a summer dress that hugged her curves. She is gorgeous.

"O my god. Ema, is that you." As she said that she gave me a big hug and squeezed all the air out of me.

"Who are you?" I asked because I was very confused.

"She says that she is your biological sister." Said confused Fuuto.

 **I bet you didn't expect that. I hope you liked it and want more.**


	3. Chapter 3

Fuuto and I looked at each other as if we saw a ghost. She was standing there, smiling at me like we were best friends. I didn't know what to say to her so I just stood there like a ship in front of a wolf. Her face went from happy to confused when she saw mine.

"What's wrong, you look like you saw a ghost."

"Well it is something like that. How do I know that you are my sister and how did you even find me if that is true?" I was a little angry but I didn't let it show.

"Well that is a long story. And I do ow you an explanation for barging in like this unannounced. By the way my name is Hanna "

If she will explain her self I guess it is ok. I told the guys to go somewhere and leave us alone so we could talk, but that wasn't easy because they think she is hot and they could not stop staring. After a struggle I got them out of the house. We sat in the living room and I thought to myself that maybe I should have let one boy stay just in case she is a serial killer. But too late now, if I'm destend to die by her hand I will.

"Talk!" I said with a violent tone.

"Ok, don't get angry, I'm sorry again for this unannounced visit. When I found out that I have a biological sister I couldn't stay levelheaded."

"Well are you going to explain or what?" I asked again this time a little more ruffle.

"So, I was minding my own business when a letter came to me from an anonymoussource. I didn't know who sent it but I opened it anyway. It said that when I was four and sent to the foster house after my parents died my sister was adopted the day after their deaths. Until then I had no idea I had a sister because I was so little when you were born and I guess the memory faded. So I decided to look for you even though they didn't tell where you are or even who you are. I then went to my old foster house and asked about you but they couldn't give me information because they didn't have proof that we are related so I went and got a dna test and brought it to them so they had some proof. Then all they could give me was your First name and the name of the people who adopted you. I then looked up your name and found where you live. And that's the story." After she had sad what she had I told her to get out and that I would call her when I am ready to meet my long lost sister.

After she had left I called the guys back to the house and went to my room to think about this. Juli was lying on my bed sleeping.

"Juli wake up!" I screamed at him. He jumped of the bed and stood in guard as if someone was going to attack him.

"What's happening Chii? Do I need to kick someone's ass?"

"No, it's nothing like that, I just met my sister." I sad as I sat down next to him. My face was frozen in a shock faze.

"I knew this day would come, I just thought it wouldn't this fast Chii."

"What?! You knew about this and didn't boder to tell me? What kind of a friend are you Juli?" I said as tears started to drip down my cheeks.

"You don't understand Chii, I didn't have a choice, I made a promise parents that I wouldn't say a word until you two didn't find each other."

I was a little bit disappointed by Juli but I didn't want to hold it against him. For the next couple of days I came out off my room just to eat and go to the bath. I didn't feel like seeing any of the brothers but that didn't stop them from trying to break into my locked room. Some of them tried hitting the door, others used common since and talked. Wataru wrote me a poem about all of us being together and me being his woman. I had a laugh but it was brief. The only person that didn't come to 'cheer me up' was Tsubaki and I didn't know why but that hurt me.

"Hey, open up!" It was tsubaki's voice. I opened the door and in front of it was Azusa with a smirk on his face,

"I knew it would work, I can do a good impression of Tsubaki and I knew you would open for him. But why? I don't know."

"I don't know either. Do you want to come in since you were the only one to get me to open the door?"

"Sure." He sat down and asked, "Why were you locked in here, it's been three days since you said a word to any off us and smiled at any of us. Masaomi is worried about your health."

"I'm fine, I'm just not ready to face her. That Hanna girl. I don't know why but something feels off about her and her story. How could she not remember to have a sister. She said she was four when our parents died I remember thing from when I was that young. And I'm sure I would have remembered my own sister."

"You are right, it does seem off but give her a chance even if she isn't your sister she could be a friend." He said leaving the room. "I'll be sure that tsubaki comes to you." He smiled and winked while closing the door.

Azusa POV

I closed the door behind me. She doesn't even relies how much she loves Tsubaki. I guess I will have to back off for a while and see what will happen. I can't believe that I'm saying that, but if she will be happy I know I have to. I went out to the living room where Yusuke and Hikaru were arguing. Better to say is that Hikaru was teasing Yusuke about his girlfriend.

"Stop it you asshole. It's not my fault that you are single. You're just jealous." Yelled Yusuke.

Hikaru laugh so hard he had to bend over to the ground.

"Me jealous of you, that must be a joke. I don't care I'm just amused how you managed to find a new girl after having dreams about Ema for so long, 'O Ema, I love you, I want to marry you.'" Hikaru imitated Yusuke with a squelish voice. I chuckled and they noticed.

"What are you laughing for?" Yusuke yelled.

"It's funny how you let him get to you. I think it's amusing."

"Is it amusing how Ema chose Tsubaki over you?" Hikaru grinned at me.

I felt a sudden heat wave pass true my body as his eyes pierced true my scull, I could feel the anger grow and it was about too blow when Ema walked down stairs.

Ema POV

I got out off my room a little bit after Azusa had left, I decided to take a walk but I wanted to make a sandwich in case I got hungry. I went down the stair and saw Hikaru who had a devious smile on his face, Yusuke who looked like someone had punched him in the gut and I expected that he was teased about his girlfriend and Azusa who looked like he could kill a whole city. As soon as they saw me they all stopped talking, I decided to ignore the situation and heed my way out when someone yelled.

"Chii, wait up!"

It was Louis.

"Wait, I want to talk to you about something."

"Ok, come on, I'm leaving now."

He ran after me while still putting on his shoe as he exited the building.

 **I hope you like it so far, and feel free to leave a review because I have no idea if I'm doing this right.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry I haven't updated recently but I had a high fever so i couldn't look at the screen for so long. I hope you like the new chapter.**

I walked to the park as Louis followed me. I sat on a bench that was overlooking the river and Louis sat next to me.

"Chii, what's wrong why won't you talk to us?"

"I'm sorry about that, I am truly, but ever since I met Hanna I'm not myself lately. I really want to know who is she and what is it that she wants from me."

"Well you know I am always here for you no matter what happened and you can talk to me about everything."

I know that I can rely on him for anything he has been the best brother I could ask for, I gave him a big hug and thanked him for everything he had done for me. I ate my sandwich and we headed home. We were walking to the house when I bumped into someone. It was Subaru who was walking away from the house.

"Hey, I was just looking for you. How are you?" He asked whit a bright smile on his face.

"I 'we been better but I guess I'm better now."

"I'm so glad to hear that, we have all missed you very much, and Ukyo thought that we should throw a party for you to cheer you up."

Just as I was going to say no a thought had ran true my mind. I would actually love to go to a party and have a little fun. I need to take my mind of off things and relax.

"Ok, but there better be something good to drink."

He looked at me in shock as I said that, I had never drank in front of any of them but I had a few drinks now and then, I got drunk just once when I turned 18 and it wasn't pleasant so I don't think I will be doing that soon but a couple of drinks won't hurt.

"Um, I'll tell Ukyo and we will make sure that you will have fun." Said Subaru and took off.

Louis and I went home.

"EMAAAAAAAAAA!" Someone yelled from the living room. It was Wataru.

"What happened, what's wrong?" I panicked as I ran down the stairs.

"You got a package from someone."

"Why would you yell like that because of a package?"

"Well it seemed important."

I took the package and went to my room. I sat on my bed and opened the box, over some wrapping paper was an envelope with my name on it, I opened it and read it.

'Dear Ema,

I know I may have made a mistake barging in uninvited in your house but I had to find you because if I had someone related to me and it is my sister I had to find her and bond with her. I'm not good with words so I'm going to make this brief. I would really like for you to give me a chance because I think we could get along. I was invited to your party so I thought I should get you a gift. I hope you like it.

Hanna.'

'Maybe I should give her a chance, she sound nice and I don't know how she could be a bad thing to happen to me right now.' I thought to myself as I unwrapped the wrapping paper. I took out a beautiful dress, it was as if I made it myself, a long red sleeveless dress that fell perfectly down my body. I decided that I will where it to my party. I texted Ukyo to ask him what is the dress code and he said that is formal. I was so happy that I could wear my new dress to the party. The party was starting in 3 hours that was enough time for Louis to do my hair and for me to do my makeup. I called Louis and he came.

3 Hours Later

It was time for the party and I was so nervous, I don't know why. I heard a knock on my door.

"It's starting Chii you don't want to keep them waiting." Said Juli who was also attending the party.

I took a deep breath and got out of my room. I got to the stairs and everyone was looking at me. They all looked wonderful, they were all in their suits and tuxedos , even little Wataru . I could see all of them except Tsubaki and Hanna. They are probably late. As I was about to take my last step Fuuto gave me his hand to help me down and to my seat. The living room was decorated beautifully and the food smelled wonderfully. Next to me sat Kaname who started making inappropriate jokes but I laugh just to be polite. As I was smiling to Kaname's lame jokes I was pulled away from him by Azusa who wanted to dance with me.

"You look absolutely beautiful."

"Thanks, you look good yourself Azusa."

We danced to a slow song when I heard a laugh from upstairs, it was Tsubaki. My face lit up with happiness when I heard him, but in a second it turned green when I saw him holding hands with Hanna. They walked down the stairs holding hands and laughing together like two people in love. I thought I could throw up but I didn't know why that was bothering me that much. As they stepped into the living room Azusa looked directly in my eyes and said.

"This is my date Hanna."

 **Next chapter will be posted sooner than this one. So what do you think about the story so far. You can give me some suggestions on what you would like to see happen next.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry it took me this long to write a new chapter but I hope you enjoy it.**

I was shocked by the words that came out of his mouth. I could not believe what he had just said. So I guess I drank my whole glass of wine in a second out of shock. He just stood there looking at me as he held her around her waist. I poured myself another glass of wine and I took a big sip. All of the guys who hadn't know that the Hanna I was talking about was that Hanna went to her and introduced themselves to her. Subaru came up to me.

"Why are you so pale all of a sudden and why did you drink that much?"

"That is Hanna, my so called biological sister."

He turned white as he looked at her again.

"What was he thinking taking her as a date to your party. What an idiot."

As he said that he send a text to everyone in the room except Tsubaki. They all looked at me and immediately moved from them. Tsubaki was confused. Hanna sat next to me.

"That dress looks great on you. It fits perfectly."

"Thanks, why did you come with Tsubaki?"

"Well I was in the park and he sat next to me and after a while we started talking and he asked me to come."

"Really. That's nice." As I finished my lie I drank the whole glass of wine that I had poured minutes before and pored another one. My phone buzzed. It was a text from Subaru,

'Stop drinking that much, you will get sick and I can't watch you hurt yourself over some idiot who isn't thinking at all.' I looked at him a drank the new glass of wine. Another text came my way.

'I don't know what you want to do by getting drunk but if you think that it will help you forget it won't, I tried and it didn't work.'

'It's worth a tryui jm.' I typed as the wine got to my head. I send the text somehow. Hanna was still sitting next to me.

"Listen Hanna, I don't know who you think you are but I'm not going to take your shit, I don't like you like a person and I don't like you being near my brothers until I figure out who the fuck you actually are. So please show yourself out of this house now." I was so drunk that I couldn't stop myself from saying this. She looked at me like she was about to cry. She said goodbye to everyone and left.

Masaomi saw what happened and sat next to me where Hanna was sitting. He held up his hand showing me 4 fingers and asked me to tell him how many I see.

"Eight, no, it's six." I couldn't tell because I was a drunk idiot.

"She needs to sleep. She is very drunk." Said Masaomi to the rest of the brothers.

"I could keep her company, I could even sleep with her." Said Fuuto.

"Fuuto shut up. I will make sure that she gets to her bed and doesn't hurt herself." Said Tsubaki.

"Are you an idiot, like I would let you touch her after what you did to her. It's your fault that she is the way she is. If you hadn't brought Hanna as your date she wouldn't be like this in the first place. You haven't even checked how she was when she was depressed you weren't in the house at all then. I bet you were in your little love nest with Hanna. I will take her to her room and Louis will help me.' Subaru yelled. He and Louis took me to my room as Tsubaki was left speech less, he went to his room. Louis and subaru put me in my bed. They just left me in the dress and covered me with a blanket. They fell asleep on the floor.

In the living room Tsubaki was standing like a statue left speechless by Subaru's words. Hikaru came to him to see what's going on.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"I don't know she is being a brat. Since when did she start drinking and talking like that? Who is she to talk to Hanna like that?"

"You need to understand that she has feelings for every single one of us but in a different way. She is allowed to get jealous. And especially at Hanna because she is a girl who told her they were sisters. You can't be that reckless. But since she now hates you I guess you are out of the game for her love. Congratulations moron."

"Like I care, I will do whatever I want. I don't care about her. Now I will go to sleep because I have an important meeting in the morning and she will not be the reason I miss it. Good night." Said tsubaki as he left for his room.

Hikaru POV

"So witch one of you wants to screw up with Emma next, huh? I mean we must make the competition smaller." said Hikaru smiling at everyone.

"What the hell are you talking about? What competition? Are you really making a game out of her feelings for us? You are sick. She doesn't deserve that." Said Azusa. "We shouldn't toy with her like that, she will choose one of us eventually and you can't force her by competing and writing of others."

"Well some of us are getting points right now as they stood up to Tsubaki and took her to her room. Subaru made quite an impression on her as her savior unlike some that made her get drunk."

They don't understand that they already lost her but I will toy with them a little while it's kind of fun.

 **I have a fever again so the next chapter will be done by the end of the week.**


	6. Chapter 6

Emma POV

My head is pounding and it hurts like crazy. I can barley open my eyes. I see Subaru and Louis sleeping on the floor. I guess they brought me to my room. I can't believe I got drunk like that last night, I don't know how am I supposed to face any of them after that. Embarrassment was eating me up. I got up and got dressed being careful not to wake Subaru and Louis up. I got out of the house and called the only person I knew wouldn't judge me.

Natsume opened the door and I got into his apartment. I sat on the pillow on the floor and he sat across from me.

"So would you like to explain what happened to you last night?"

"I don't know, I just snapped when Hanna and Tsubaki came together. I don't know why. I'm just confused."

"I have to ask you something and you have to be honest with me but more importantly with yourself."

"I'll try."

"Um, do… Do you have feelings for me like I have for you?"

"I thought that you got pass that, and that you moved on. I thought that we had bonded like brother and sister."

"We have and I'm glad that is why I asked you that, now tell me if Tsubaki asked you that what would your answer to him be?"

"No. I think it would be no. I don't know. Maybe yes. Ugh what's wrong with me?"

"Emma you might have real feeling for Tsubaki, you might even be in love with him. I saw how you acted last night you said to her to stay away from your brothers but I think you meant to stay away from just one. To stay away from Tsubaki."

"You are talking nonsense Natsume. I am not in love with any of you. I was angry last night because, because… Because Hanna was there and I didn't want her there."

I could not be in love with Tsubaki , I just couldn't. I mean he was an idiot, but we did have some nice moments and it wouldn't be fair for the others.

"Emma, are you ok? You spaced out for a second."

"Yeah, could I stay here today I don't think I'm ready to face the others yet after what happened."

"Sure you can, should I tell them that you are all right or should I do it behind your back like always?"

"Tell them, and tell them I will be back tomorrow."

"Ok, I have to go to work soon do you want to stay here or go out?"

"Um, I will go out later. Do you want some breakfast?"

"That sounds nice."

I made him some tea and an omelet because he loves it. We ate and he went to work. I decided that I should talk to Hanna about last night and about her being my sister. I called her and she agreed to meet me in a cafe down the street. I arrived there and ordered my coffee. She wasn't here so I sat at a table.

'I'm here, where are you?' I texted Hanna. She answered 5 minutes later. 'I'll be there in a minute, I'm stuck in traffic.'

I waited another 10 minutes when she arrived.

"I'm so sorry I'm late I got held up at work and there was traffic."

"it's ok, I'm sorry for last night, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that and in front of everyone. I'm so sorry I was drunk and didn't think about what I was saying."

"No it's ok I didn't know that he was your boyfriend. If I knew I would never accepted his invitation, and I was shocked to see that he would say that I was his date in front of his girlfriend."

"He is not my boyfriend I we are not together."

"Oh, really? I thought, never mind. But it is logical that you are not together."

"And what does that supposed to mean?"

"Well he is like serious about his career and you are just a little girl that just finished college. I mean he could never look at you like an equal."

She is so annoying. I know that he loves me and that we should be together. She doesn't know what she is talking about. We love each other. No, we don't. We are not supposed to be together because I'm not in love with him.

"I don't know about that but never mind that I wanted to talk to you about us being sisters. I thought we could go to the archives and see if there is anything about our parents and us there."

"Um sure I guess we could. When did you want us to go?"

"Now. It's not that far it's like 5 minutes on foot."

We drank our coffee and went to the archives. We asked the guy that worked there if he had anything and he showed us a box full of documents and pictures. We took it to the room where people looked over that stuff. We found a newspaper article with my parent in the picture. It was something about a donation to the hospital. We went trough the rest of what was in the box and at the bottom we found a birth certificate with my name on it. But there wasn't anything about Hanna. I took the certificate and there was something attached to it I flipped the paper and saw another birth certificate, the name on it was Kate. The birthday said 7th of may 1989. I didn't let Hanna see it.

"Hanna when is your birthday?"

"Seventh of May, I was born in 1989. Why?"

"Because I found your birth certificate and it says that your name is Kate. You really are my sister."

"My real name is Kate? Why would anyone change it. I mean my foster parents always called me Hanna."

"I don't know, but you are definitely my sister."

I was in shock. She is actually my sister and I was so mean to her. We might get along if I gave her a chance. I don't know what to think now, there is so much going on in my life, I'm confused about Tsubaki and I have a real sister. This is too much for me right now.

 **If you have any ideas of what should happen next I would love to hear them I also hope you like the story so far.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I couldn't sleep so I decided to get some fresh air. I got down to the living room terrace. I was having trouble sleeping for a few days now ever since I found out about Hanna and Tsubaki, everyone kept telling me I love him but I don't know anymore. Flashbacks of him and me were filing up my thoughts, when we kissed the first time, how I wanted to be with him when he didn't get the voice acting job for that anime, how he was goofing off in the park when he drank a little bit much, when he told me he loved me. I drifted in my thoughts when I heard the door of the terrace close. I looked and it was Tsubaki. My face turned red as if I thought he could read my mind. I looked away from him. He walked towards me and stood next to me.

"Azusa told me to talk to you but I don't know what to talk about."

"Why would he tell you that?"

"He told me that I had to figure that out on my own. You know sometimes that guy doesn't make sense. I have no idea what he meant."

"Honestly none of you make sense. Some of the guys were talking a lot of nonsense lately."

"Like what?"

I didn't know if I should tell him, I don't know how he would react.

"Um, nothing important. Why are you out here?"

"I couldn't sleep I have a lot on my mind. I Have a big role coming up and I don't want to screw it up."

"Don't worry, you won't. You are too good of an actor to screw up."

"Thanks. Hm, that was quite a stunt you pulled at your party. Yelling at Hanna, getting drunk and all that. Subaru even schooled me about it tellning me it was my fault. How was your getting drunk my fault?"

"I didn't trust Hanna at that time so I got mad when she came as your date and so I started drinking, I didn't want her anywhere near you. I mean all of you."

"Oh, all of us. So why are you here?"

" I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about Hanna, she is actually my sister."

I couldn't tell him I was thinking about him too. I couldn't yet.

"I didn't know she was in any way connected to you I just asked a random girl to come to the party because I didn't want to be alone."

"But you aren't alone, you have me, all of us. I will always be here for you."

"That is really nice to hear. Thank you."

I do accually love him. I would do anything for him, to make him happy but I don't know if he feels the same way about me. I felt something warm on my hand that was on the fence of the terrace. I looked down and saw his hand on mine. He was shaking. I saw his head, it was bent down toward his chest, I couldn't see his eyes but I knew something was wrong.

"Tsubaki?! Tsubaki! Are you ok?"

"Um, yeah I'm fine."

His voice was trembling. I couldn't stand seeing him in pain. I pulled my hand from his and hugged him from behind, his head straitened and I could feel his heart beating faster than normal. He turned around and hugged me back. We stood like that for what it felt like hours but it was minutes. My head was on his chest and I could hear his hear. I could stay like this forever. He then pulled away a little and kissed my forehead, now my heart skipped a bit and started pounding like crazy.

"I do love you, even now after all this time you know?" He whispered as he hugged me tighter. I did know that but should he now that I love him.

"I love you too." I decided to tell him. I might be stupid for doing so but I don't care anymore, I don't want to keep secrets anymore.

"I know you do, but like a brother. I know that the love that I have for you isn't the same and that you could never love me in that way, but I don't care I still love you."

I pushed him away and glared at him.

"Idiot!" I ran off living him on the terrace. As I entered the living room tears started falling down my cheeks. He is such an idiot, I told him I loved him and he still didn't get it. I ran to my room and fell on my bed.

"What happened Chii, do I need to kick someone somewhere?" Juli was on the bed as I collapsed.

"No, Juli, I need to talk to you. I told Tsubaki I loved him and e didn't get that I really loved him, not just as a stepbrother, I really do love him."

"You fell in love with him. But Chii, why?"

"I don't know, I just did. He makes me feel special even though he acted like an idiot."

A knock interrupted Julis and mine conversation.

"Emma, can we talk?" It was Tsubaki.

"Wait a second. Juli please go to Azusas room and stay there until I call you, please."

As Juli left I opened the door and invited him in.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get what you meant when you said that you love me. I'm sorry, everything is clear now. That is why Subaru attacked me the night you got drunk, it was because you were jealous. I'm sorry for not realizing it earlier."

"No, I'm sorry I should have told you immediately but I was a coward and I was confused. I didn't know if it was real."

Ina spit second he was sitting next to me on the bed and hugging me, I could feel his heart pounding and a tear sliding down my face. He pulled away and kissed me, I didn't struggle as usual I just gave in to the kiss. I Never felt so safe and loved. He ended up sleeping in my room, we were talking until the un came out. I never felt this happy.

"I don't think we should tell anyone yet."

"But why?"

"It's not that I don't want to but Emma it will be a big shock for everyone, we need to tell them gently."

"Ok, I agree, but I feel so happy that I can tell you I love you and that it is the same meaning as yours."

 **I'm planing on finishing soon so give me ideas how it shoud end.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I woke up in the morning, we fell asleep at some point, I was in his arms. He was still sleeping. I didn't want to get out of his hug but there was a knock on the door that woke him up.

"Hey Emma, can I come in?" It was Subaru.

"What should we do?" Tsubaki asked me.

"Just a minute!" I yelled "I don't know, can you go through the terrace?"

"I can try." He tried to cross from mine to his terrace but he fell down in a bush.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, for now because I landed in Ioris flower bush and if he finds out I'm dead."

I giggled and went to open the door. Subaru came in.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I wanted to ask you something. I Needed a girls opinion."

"I can help you with that."

"Well I met this girl after one of my games and she seems nice."

"Oh I'm so glad, so what is the problem?"

"Well I don't know how to ask her on a date. I didn't have that problem, every time I talk to her my mind goes blank and I sound like an idiot."

"You just need to calm down and pretend you are talking to someone you can carelessly talk to. Believe me, this will work."

"Thank you so much, you really are a wonderful sister." He hugged me and left.

My phone rang and I picked up.

"So you like hugging everyone?"

"Tsubaki? Where are you?"

"Look outside the window." He was standing next to the tree in the yard.

"So, you are jealous?"

"No, I'm just looking after you."

He hung up. I didn't know if I should scream of happiness or be sad because we can't be a real couple.

I went down to the kitchen and saw Layne sitting on the couch. When she saw me she smiled and gave me a hug.

"I missed you so much, We didn't see each other since school ended. How are you?"

"I'm grate, I missed you too, are you here for Yusuke?"

"Yeah, he invited me but I can't find him anywhere."

"Let's wait for him on the terrace I'll set up chairs and bring us some ice tea."

We sat outside. Because of Yusuke Layne and I became best friends. I had to tell her about Tsubaki and hear what she had to say about it.

"Really? Oh, I'm so happy for you but if you can't tell anyone it kind of sucks. I think that you should tell everyone as soon as possible because if they find out before you tell them they will be upset and if you tell them late they will be upset because you didn't tell them earlier. "

"I know, but it is not just mine decision, Tsubaki is the one who decided not to tell anyone, I can't just go over his words and tell everyone. I just need to talk to him, to explain him some things and see what we should do next."

We talked for a while when Yusuke came to the terrace.

"I missed you so much." She said and ran into his arms.

"I'll leave you two alone."

"No, Emma, if you should tell anyone about that thing it should be Yusuke."

"What should she tell me?"

I sat next to them and told Yusuke everything.

"WHAT?! You and Tsubaki."

"Shh. Don't yell."

"I never would have guessed that you two would.. Well I think that you should tell everyone as soon as possible, like yesterday. They will probably react like me but it will pass."

"I guess, but I have to make Tsubaki understand."

I few hours later I met with Tsubaki at a little coffee shop where no one could interrupt us.

"Tsubaki, I think we should tell everyone tomorrow. I talked to Layne and Yusuke and they told me we should tell everyone."

"What, how could you talk to them about us, I told you we couldn't tell anyone until I figured out how to tell them. Why are you such an idiot?"

I couldn't believe what he said.

"I needed advice, which is something that you didn't have. So you could be a little bit more sensitive, I'm confused about all this and you are making it more difficult. I need to leave, so call me when you figure out what you want to do."

I stormed out not even knowing where I'm going. I started crying, going true the mass of people I started thinking about everything and I realized where I should go. I knocked on a door and It opened.

"I need your help Kate. I'm so confused and lost and I know we didn't have such a nice talk the last time we saw each other but the thing is that you are the only blood family I have and I think I can trust you."

"Of cores, I will help you with anything. Come in."


End file.
